The Potion of DOOM!
Episode Summary Isabella's POV I walk out the door, and find a note. It says, "Dear Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Please come over to my house. I have a surprise for you. --Phineas Flynn" "I wonder what it could be?" I ask myself. When I arrive at Phineas' house, he greets me with "Good evening, Isabella." He then brings out flowers and candy, and asks if I want to go dancing under the moonlight with him. Of course, having a huge crush on Phineas, I couldn't say no. So we danced under the moonlight for hours, until he finally came closer to my face, and we kissed. After we kiss, I then look around, seeing that I'm back in my bedroom. "Sigh. Only in my dreams, I guess." I mumble to myself. I then hop out of my bed, and grab a note that reads "10 ways to get a boy to notice you", and head off to Phineas' house. When I open the gate, I say my usual catchphrase, "Whatcha Doin'?" "Building a giant robot made out of peanut butter! We were inspired when--''" "''Oh, that's a shame. I was hoping you were making something like a Love Potion." "Love Potion? Okay, I guess we could make it someday--''" "''No, no, no--Not someday, I mean today." "Okay. If you say so. Ferb, put that peanut butter robot on hold. We're going to make a Love Potion." "Yes! This is it! This is the day that Phineas falls in love with me!" I think to myself. "Um, tell me when your finished with the Love Potion." I say, trying to hold back my excitement. I run back to my house, and whisper to herself: "I've never been happier!" A few hours later, I'm still waiting for them to finish that Love Potion, when suddenly, Phineas runs up to my house yelling, "It's done, Isabella! It's done!" "Perfect." I quietly say to myself. "So, who ya gonna use the Love Potion on? Your mom? Your cousin?" Of course, I wouldn't tell him that I was going to use the Love Potion on him, so I just said, "You'll see, Phineas." "Is it Ferb?" Phineas asks. "Open wide, and you'll see..." Isabella says. Phineas opens his mouth. "Is it me...?" He asks. "Yup!" I say, as I make him drink the Love Potion. "Mmmmm, that's good." Phineas says. "Did it work...?" I ask myself. "Yes, yes it did." Phineas says with hearts in his eyes. "Yes!" I shout. "Here. Take this..." Phineas says, as he gives me flowers and candy. "Aw, thank you, Phineas!" "But that's not all: Would you wanna go dancing with me under the moonlight?" I nod, and we go dancing under the moonlight. We danced under the moonlight for hours, until he finally came closer to my face, and we kissed. "...Is this a dream...?" I ask. "Better then a dream, this is reality." Phineas says. After what might have been the best night of my life, I head back to my house. I run up to my room, and see that Phineas is watching me through my window. "Phineas, I enjoy that your finally falling in love with me, but what are you doing?!" "I couldn't stop thinking of you, Isabella." Phineas says. "Sigh. Phineas, I'm sorry, but you have to go." I say. "But, Isabella, I lo--''" "''Goodbye, Phineas." Phineas sighs, and finally leaves. The next morning, I wake up at 7:08 AM, and notice that my whole room is filled with boxes of chocolates and roses. "Oh, brother." I run downstairs, and run into Phineas' backyard. "Oh, hello, Isabella. Whatcha Doin'?" Phineas says. "What...did you say?" I ask. "I said your catchphrase." "Phineas, we need to talk. When I first gave you that love potion, I must say, I was thrilled. But now, you fill my room with flowers and candy, and you say my catchphrase!" "Well, that's no way to talk to your boyfriend." "Boyfriend...? BOYFRIEND? BOYFRIEND?! You are not my boyfriend, Phineas." "What...? Fine, then. Have it your way." Phineas says in an evil kind of voice. I freak out. Phineas did not take that very well, so I run away. I run back to my house, and lock all of the doors and windows. "He'll never get in, now." Phineas grabs a hammer from his toolbox, and attempts to bust down her door. I panic, and attempts to escape out the window. "Good thing there's a ladder. Now I can escape easily." After I escape, I decide to run back to Phineas' house to see if Phineas' stepbrother, Ferb, has a potion to turn Phineas back to normal. "Yes, we do have a potion for that." Ferb says. "Well, where is it...?" I ask. Ferb points to a room labeled "The Potion Room". I thank Ferb, and run inside "The Potion Room". I look through the thousands of potions to find that one potion. I quickly find it. But that wasn't even the tricky part. Now I have to get the potion in Phineas' mouth. I quickly come up with a plan. Phineas then walks up to a lemonade stand titled "Isabella's potions to get Phineas back lemonade". "I'd like some lemonade, please." Phineas says. "Alright. That'll be $5." I say. "$5?! This is an OUTRAGE!" Phineas yells. "Did I say $5? I mean, 5 cents. Hehehehe..." "That's better." Phineas says. He grabs the lemonade potion, and drinks it. Phineas stays silent for a few seconds after he drinks it, and then he faints. When he wakes up, Phineas asks, "Geez, what happened?" "I have no idea." I reply. The end. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Wikidude1234's Articles Category:POV Story's